oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly D. Tori
Jolly D. Tori (ジョリー・D・鳥 Jorī D. Tori) is a pirate captain, and as such, is the founder of the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates. His origins as a pirate seem to stem from his family history, as his father was well aware of the exploits of famed Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, and so tales of Luffy's adventures and deeds became well known throughout the Jolly family. The end result caused much of the family to desire similar lives of freedom and excitement as both Luffy and Tori's father, Jolly D. Chris, did. With that in mind, Tori set out to create a crew and attempt to become the next Pirate King himself by finding the One Piece. At some point in his life, Tori ended up eating the Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern, a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that grants him the power to shift between a human, wyvern and human-wyvern hybrid at will, as well as possess the physical attributes and abilities of the creature such as flight and fiery breath. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Hand to Hand Combat Devil Fruit Haki History Trivia *Tori's name stems from a few sources. Firstly, his family name, Jolly, was taken from an earlier One Piece fanon character created by Wyvern years ago, Jolly D. Chris. This decision was in turn inspired by a friend of Wyvern's who created Daddy N. Static (at the time, Static Dyson,) and later had Static become the descendants of members of Chris' crew (before changing Static's origins to that of Daddy L. Legs' son.) Realizing this opportunity before him and desperate for a name for this character, and because it began inspiring newer ideas for how to flesh Tori out, Wyvern ultimately decided to have Tori be Chris' son 50 years after the events of One Piece have concluded. **The last name itself, Jolly, stems from the term "jolly roger," which is well known for being a pirate's symbol and flag. This was originally chosen as the family name to play off of Chris, and later Tori's, decision to become a pirate. **Tori is a shortened form of the surname, Toriyama, which refers to famous manga-ka, Akira Toriyama, who is well known for several manga such as Dr. Slump and Dragon Ball. The reference was chosen due to the Jolly family's history as skilled artists and performers in one way or another, and so a reference towards manga was made. Also, the name was meant to create a running joke of Tori being associated with birds despite having eaten the Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern. This is because on its own, "tori" can mean "bird" in Japanese, and because both birds and wyverns have similar physical builds and are well known for flight. *The photo(s) being used to represent Tori's appearance are that of Kamina from the anime, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. All credit goes to the animation studio, Gainax. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:2nd Generation Jolly Pirates